


Ben and Berry's

by lumchables



Category: Two Door Cinema Club, jacob berry - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Flubber - Freeform, Hotels, Jacob Berry - Freeform, M/M, Two Door Cinema Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Written on Valentine's Day. Jacob just wants to get comfey.





	Ben and Berry's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thizzy/gifts).



"Everyone know to meet downstairs in the lobby about 9, right?" Kevin asked the other men seated in back seat of the limo.  
There was a simultaneous nod in agreement, anyone too tired after the show tonight to respond with anything more. Jacob looked up from his phone to see everyone else doing the same, their eyes locked on the screen, with the exception of Alex who had fallen asleep 10 minutes earlier. As he looked around he caught eyes with Ben who was seated directly across, a slight smile forming on his face before returning his eyes to his phone. Him and Ben had been unofficially dating for the past few weeks, choosing to keep a secret from their other band mates not wanting to risk any opposition towards the relationship. Ben had been touring with the other three for years now and although he knew they'd be fully supportive, Jacob was still hesitant and Ben respected that.  
About ten minutes passed before the limo began slowing to a stop in the drop off lane of the hotel. Alex winced as he cracked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the blinding lights of the hotel lobby. The others silently gathered their things and shuffled out to head straight to their separate rooms. Jacob and Ben had other plans, though. Between preparing for concerts, interviews, and other promotional matters, the only time the two got to spend alone was at their hotels.  
Jacob waited in his room about 20 minutes as he usually did just to make sure everyone would be settled in their rooms, before briskly walking to the elevator, going down a floor and around the corner to the other man's room. The door had been left unlocked so he walked right in to find Ben standing on the balcony, admiring the city lights. He silently shut the door, tiptoeing across the room over to him, wrapping his long arms around the shorter man's waist, laughing as he did so. Ben had heard him come in, but pretended to act surprised anyway making Jacob laugh even more. Ben fell more in love with his laugh every time he heard the heard the deep chuckle usually accompanied by a toothy grin. Ben separated himself from the embrace, turned around and reached his head upward to be able to press his lips against Jacob's. He walked over to the dresser to replace his black dress shirt with a t-shirt. As he changed, Jacob sprawled himself out on the bed, telling Ben to bring his computer with him before he came to bed so they could watch a movie. Ben did as he was asked and crawled under the covers as Jacob scooted over leaving just enough room for the older man. As Ben lied down Jacob moved in closer, resting his head on the other man's shoulder, his feathery hair tickling Ben's face. Ben didn't bother to push it away. Just the fact the the two of them were able to be so close together was something he didn't want to take for granted. He instead pressed his head closer to Jacob's.  
"Let's watch Flubber," Jacob said excitedly as soon as Ben opened Netflix.  
Ben laughed giving Jacob a look of uncertainty.  
"Come on. I sat through Bridget Jones Diary with you last night. It's my turn."  
Admitting defeat, Ben started the movie. He leaned over to turn off the lamp leaving the only source of light the computer screen shining on both of their faces. Every few minutes or so Ben could hear the younger man softly laugh at the movie until he eventually faded off, his laughs being replaced with deep breaths as he slept. Ben dozed off a few minutes later with Jacob face buried in his neck and his arm draped over his abdomen. Both men fell asleep that night perfectly content, hoping to be able to do this every night.


End file.
